Mezzalina City
"The beauty of Mezzalina is that it forces people not to use their cars, and makes them walk, thus emersing them into the beauty of the city" ''-A guide's description to Mezzalina City'' Mezzalina City or translated at "Mesa's City" is the central metropolis of Arrogosii V. It's comprised of 9 districts that surround the actual city. The city serves as port for those arriving at Arrogosii V, here most of the commercial is taken to the Mezzalina Starport . It is also the capital of the Arrog Sector . Exodus to the Equator Following after the attack on Albatross sometime around 1850 GRS, the surviving Arrogosiians needed help reaching the Coulborn Region which is considered the Equatorial region of the moon. Without Arrog to guide them the natives feared they'll die off one by one to the Eruthuxi Predators. According to legends, one figure by the name of "Mesa" which the Arrogosiians called her for coming out of the Albatross Mesa, came out of the ground pitied the survivors. With their town in ruins, and no home to live in, Mesa took it upon herself to guide the survivors south to the Coulborn Region. The Arrogosiians saw Mesa being the daughter of Arrog and is mentioned in this exodus to the region. "As we followed the Albatrossian River south even more, the figure Mesa declares she is the daughter of Arrog" "As we were amazed to hear her words say, most of us already saw that she was the daughter of Arrog" ''-A translated version describing Mesa'' During the trek to the Coulborn Region, Eruthuxi attacked the survivors, but only to be defeated by Mesa who drew a "weapon of light" and struck the predators away from the natives. This belief of Mesa's powers grew in more speculations and resemblance to Arrog who shot an "Arrow of Light" that connected Bellis to Arrogosii V. "In the midst of reaching Coulborn our enemies the Eruthuxi attacked, first attacked our elders on the wagons, then attacking our children" "Mesa after seeing such tragedy, aimed her hand at one of the attacking Eruthuxi, and in seconds a beam of light struck the predator down" "We some survivors wanted to inspect it, Mesa declared to never inspect the corpse" ''-A translated version describing Mesa's Powers'' Finally at the end of the Exodus, The survivors reached the Coulborn Region, they were greatly amazed at the view, the warm temperatures prevented the Eruthuxi from getting close to them, however fate will strike when the Arrogosii started to build their new city. As they began to build their city, an Eruthuxi attacked Mesa from behind, biting and severing her neck, the predator was struck down before any more harm can be done. Sadly the wounds were too severe to save the daughter of Arrog. As her dying words, she wished to be remembered along with her father, with that she faded back into the ground forming a boulder. This boulder now in the center of Mezzalina City infront of the Tower of Arrog, remains. Grieve-stricken at her death, the Arrogosiians respected her wish, and is from there they dedicated and built the city around the Boulder where she died. The name Mezzalina City was adopted in the city, which means Mesa's City, and standing behind the boulder is the Tower of Arrog, the iconic structure which contains a shrine to both Arrog and Mesa herself. "As we built our homes, a predator attacked our savior Mesa, biting and piercing her neck. We managed to drive the predator off" "We gathered around seeing our Savior dying, doctors tried to help her" "Mesa denied the help, she smiled at everyone, before saying she wished to be remembered along with her father" "She disappeared into the ground, becoming a boulder with moss" ''-A translated version of Mesa's Death'' It is said, that after Mezzalina City was founded, the Eruthuxi never came close or near the Coulborn Region, whenever an Arrogosiian was chased by the predators, the moment they entered the Coulborn Region it is said the Eruthuxi back down quickly in fear before running away. This fear is said to be Mesa's protection of the natives who revered her for bringing them to the Coulborn Region. To this day, Mesa's Boulder remains in the city, though highly protected by the natives, the Boulder along with the Tower, can only visited by those deemed worthy for Arrog. The Canals of Mezzalina According to legend, Mesa loved the waters of the Coulborn Region, she was seen playing with the kids just prior to her death, along the waters of the Coulborn Bay. She hoped one day that the waters will flow through the city making everyone experience the fun she did. Upon her death, the Arrogosiians remembered her loves, so when designing the city, they built several canals that divided the city up, these canals flowed with the waters of the Coulborn Bay, were used at navigation for the city. The Canals of Mezzalina as they described it, is a massive series of Canals that did divide the city by its major central districts. 4 of the canals divide the Central Downtown also known as "Marble Island" to the spacers due to its marble roofings and design. The Central Downtown divided by these four canals make up the Tower of Arrog, Mesa's Boulder, along with other theocratic structures. Along with the Canals, comes 2 other buisness districts followed by Marble Island, To the west is Corporate Island which makes up most of the commercial district, to the north is Farmer's Island, where the lesser known commercial happens its main designed for farmers, its has its own Farmer's square. Passing South and East, is the Residential of Mezzalina City, divided by 2 of the main canals, the Residential as described provides homes for the natives, along with a few halfway houses for spacers. These houses were also called the Red Roofs which is made up of a brick-granite material which is the Arrogosiians brought from Albatross. The Red Roofs of the Residential provide shelter especially from the storms the Coulborn Region is famous for. Across the Corporate Island divided by a canal is the Industrial districts, comprising of 4 islands. Unlike the typical description of industrial, most industry that happens in Mezzalina City is bakery, smelting and farming. The Zecropolian Invasion "The Invasion is ready.... The Senate will soon respect our power...." The Zecropolian War originally started when several warships exited hyperspace over the peaceful world ofArrogosii V, without warning, the Zecronians much like the Delotoiians before them laid seige to the peaceful world of Arrogosii, claiming it as it's first victory. This capture of Arrogosii sent a shockwave across the Republic's Northern Expanse. With the Republic still recovering from the massive capital overhaul and the Draxkoon Plague raging across the Lower Republic, they couldn't spare much support to the Northern. What happened next was that the attack on the Republic's Territory soon stopped. The Zecronians retreated, leaving the planets they captured behind. This shocked the Republic even more till they came back several years later, in a massive armada that made the Oltanian Attack during the System Wars seem pale. Before the Republic can defend, several fronts across the Republic Territory. During the Invasion, and occupation of the moon, which lasted for almost 2 years, the Zecropolians destroyed much of the Arrogosiian Culture. Mesa's Boulder and The Tower of Arrog was destroyed and crushed, and was replaced with much corporate structures that lead to the influence of modern buildings in the city. This massive destruction of culture is what lead to the massive Republic response to the moon and pushed the Republic into the Zecropolian Wars. It also lead the Arrogosiians to their neutrality and much hatred to the Republic due to the lack of help they did during the initial invasion. Trivia # The name Mezzalina City was originated by the name Mezzanine, which is a half floor inside buildings, this type of construction was found alot throughout the city's construction but the construction was dropped in favor of a mixture of Art Deco and Mission Revival with a touch of Venetian Style Architecture. # The Original Layout that Mezzalina was supposed to have was influenced by Keren, Naboo from Star Wars, with a strong touch of Venice. As much of the city is divided into canals, which Venice and Keren have in common. # It's the only city so far to be re-created to exact designs, as has remained the same since. # The name Coulborn Region refers to the equatorial region of the moon Arrogosii V, though unlike other moons, the equator is relativity warm, instead of tropical, this could be the fact that Bellis is 4th from it's star, and is on the edge of the system's habitable zone. . # Even though Most of Mezzalina City is built on islands, atleast 30% of the city is built on the true mainland of the bay. Category:Cities Category:Demon Hunter Arc Category:VCIS Arc Category:Bounty Hunter Arc